Sathen
Overview Sathen the Devastator is a malevolent demon that has pledged his allegiance to the Burning Legion, currently holding the position as the most trusted servant of the pit lord Gorgathor. Sathen also acts as the majordomo to the annihilan, doing everything in his power to enforce his master’s rule. Appearance and Personality His dark and purple skin gives off a vibe of dark energies and is covered with spikes on his shoulders and arms. Two horns extend from his forehead as demonic wings lie on his back. Eyes full of hate and despair, demonic runes over his chest, face and wings. His height is somewhat of an average dreadlord’s height, wearing light armor and relying on his magic as the only weapon. Like most demons, Sathen relishes the opportunity to wreak havoc upon his enemies and all those who would question his master’s word, though he demonstrates a good deal of patience. He has respect for any dedicated and loyal soldier that is fully capable of fulfilling his duties, though the smallest mistake would shatter this estimation. He rarely expresses joy and keeps his emotions in check while not in combat. Background Arriving to Amreggar Little to nothing is known about Sathen’s origins, yet the warlock himself hasn’t bothered with it ever since becoming a demon of the Burning Legion. Obviously he was more interested in his future and becoming more powerful, but he required to shape his idea in a more promising environment, which is exactly what he saw on Xoroth. More specifically, he wished to join the Amreggar forces under the leadership of the demon lord Thamruz, along with the wrathguard Koz'darath, with whom he became a close ally before coming to Xoroth. With his arrival to the demonic stronghold known as Tormerdar Spire, he was assigned to its libraries as a servant to the more powerful warlocks, while Koz'darath was assigned to other military duties. Despite the warlocks of Tormerdar being unwilling to train Sathen at that time, he did not give up, and instead began studying from the tomes he acquired in the library which helped him to an extent. He made sure that his superiors were aware of his usefulness while hiding his contempt for most of them. Power Overwhelming Sathen was quite pleased to learn that Thamruz ordered the construction of the Temple of Anguish, and had high hopes that his powers would be greatly enhanced with the teachings he could receive there. Sathen was chosen by the powerful headmaster Janirdus as his acolyte, along with three other demons, Sarux, Darya and Zatarra. Without a doubt, what he had learned from Janirdus’ teachings proved to be more superior than what he had already known. The four of them competed against each other to earn their master’s approval, though the headmaster wasn’t prepared to overlook even a smallest detail. Devastation So far the four acolytes haven’t had a chance to exercise their newly enhanced powers in battle against true enemies, though an opportunity to do it was near. They were still receiving their training but it was obvious that Janirdus was going to make his decision soon, making them increase their efforts. As they progressed, Thamruz informed his army of the rebellion that was at hand and that his minions are to prepare for battle. Sathen and Sarux both knew that this was the time to prove themselves so they anxiously awaited the order to strike, whom and when. As Janirdus was asked for a consult, the eredar suggested for his four most promising acolytes to be the co-leaders of the assault squads, giving his other warlocks as support against Hazagor the Fearmaster. The plan was set in motion, and each acolyte was given a separate camp to annihilate as a final test of their power. Darya lead her team to a camp east of Terror Hold, destroying her enemies with great pleasure. Sarux, along with a mo’arg lieutenant named Avarus, obliterated the west invasion point. Zatarra lead her forces on her own and slaughtered the forces at Hazagor’s infernal forge, her co-leader being killed during the battle. Sathen was the cause of ample enemy deaths in his attack, including the one of a doomguard overseer, Morgathis. At the chaotic conclusion of the rebellion Janirdus was informed how his minions fared at the battlefield and was very much impressed of what he heard. He took into consideration all of them, but Zatarra was the one that truly proved her worth. Sathen was also commended and granted the title “Devastator” for his capabilities, and would later become one of Thamruz’s tacticians alongside Sarux. Death of Thamruz The death of Thamruz dealt a major blow to the Burning Legion and shook the very foundations of Amreggar’s army. Those of importance attended a meeting in Thamruz’s throne room within Tormerdar Spire, and discussed the prime issue; choosing his successor. Naturally, his generals all nominated themselves for the position. Sathen, along with the other less-significant servants, observed as Zelakk and Gorgathor argued over the whole ordeal who were prepared to rip one-another to pieces for the sake of supremacy. Their dispute was interrupted by a message from lord Xend’maras via communicator. This lord was a recognized demon and Thamruz’s ally who was concerned with Amreggar’s state. To prolong the army’s use, instead of taking over the army himself, divided the valley into four regions, the north-western given to Gorgathor and the south-western to Zelakk. His decision to appoint two dreadlord brothers, Aedraghast and Nosfetaron, as rulers of the other two regions outraged everyone in Tormerdar, including Sathen. It was pointless to oppose this choice, the army divided for the four demons along with its generals and lieutenants. Sathen and Sarux stayed with Gorgathor as his trusted servants while the pit lord moved his portion of the army to a new location; Gorgathor Hold, as it was named. Scepter of Janirdus Assembling the Expedition As a tactician in the service of Gorgathor, Sathen was granted access to many of the tomes and scripts in the hold’s libraries which he continued to examine. Most of the tomes were brought in from Nathrezzar, the recently renamed Temple of Anguish, and Tormerdar Spire’s libraries, through which Sathen frantically looked in search of a tome that belonged to his former mentor. He believed that Janirdus' tome contained information of the eredar’s scepter, a powerful beacon of dominance and energy that his master used in life. Sathen managed to find the tome with little information, barely in a readable condition, though he knew the scepter was quite valuable for it to remain hidden, so he sought advice from the two other former apprentices. While Darya believed someone had already claimed the artifact as their own, Sarux was more determined and confident. In the end, however, both supported Sathen when the time came to tell Gorgathor about it. The pit lord wasn’t interested in an object that may or may not be in a usable condition, though his three servants persuaded him to allow an expedition. Sarux and Sathen both temporarily left the hold whilst leading a small team that would search Amreggar for their artifact, while Darya stayed back and informed Gorgathor of the expedition’s progression. The Forgotten Ravine The tome spoke of a ravine that was purportedly where Janirdus spent a lot of time at, and was the first place where Sathen and Sarux agreed to look. This ravine’s location was hidden in the mountains north of Gorgathor hold, at the very borders of Amreggar, though the tome gave insight on its exact location. The expedition moved on to the ravine to find the artifact, though the very entrance made the weak-minded uneasy. It was a familiar presence that everyone sensed, but it was less common in Gorgathor’s ranks. Cautiously treading onward, the vile aura revealed itself to the group as a creature of the void and its dark voidwalker minions. He presented himself as a void lord by the name of Bel’rath, once a powerful commander who was now a weakened version of his former self, summoned by Janirdus years ago. Bel’rath and his minions guarded the eredar’s workplace ever since they were summoned by him, and forbade anyone from entering what they deemed as their land, despite not being informed of the eredar’s death. The expedition members were given the order to strike down the voidwalkers and were successful in their attack. Before they dealt the final blow to the void lord, he was questioned about the scepters whereabouts, to which he simply replied with his final word: “the shrine”. His glowing eyes dispersed with his body shortly after, leaving nothing but his armor and a faint trail of shadows. Destroyer's Shrine Sarux looked through the tome about any mentions of a shrine, and would only when arriving to their momentary camp discover what the voidwalker spoke of. Sathen was fascinated with their next destination: a crypt-like shrine that was left untouched after Thamruz’s death. The Destroyer’s Shrine, as Janirdus personally named it, was located in the south-eastern Amreggar, which was part of Aedraghast’s territory. Treading on his land was not something the dreadlord would like to hear about, but Sathen and Sarux were gladly willing to spite the nathrezim for the sake of finding the artifact. To avoid detection only the most essential members of the expedition traveled to their destination. Much like the ravine they previously visited, this shrine was also a place where Janirdus preformed his research. Upon entering the shrine, they found themselves face to face with Aedraghast’s lackey, Zatarra and a number of other warlocks of Nathrezzar. Zatarra was thankful to Sarux and Sathen for leading her to Janirdus’ scepter, something that she claimed to be rightfully hers and that has been in front of her nose the whole time. Her spy showed his face to the two as an imp that had been part of the expedition, but was immediately killed by Zatarra who did not want a known traitor to serve her. She allowed the members of the expedition to live, sent them back to their master empty-handed and kept the scepter for herself. Gorgathor was seething with anger and rage once he heard that Aedraghast’s minion bested his servants, though he was more upset over that fact than the loss of the scepter itself. He sent his two lieutenants back to their duties and overlooked the opportunity of punishment. Sathen vowed that he would see that scepter brought to his grasp, even if he had to pry it away from the cold, lifeless hands of his eredar rival. The Second Rebellion Sathen eventually became the majordomo to Gorgathor, his advisor and right-hand servant. While the denizens of Azeroth were still dealing with the Undead Scourge in Northrend, the Burning Legion army was assembling one of their dreaded invasions on yet another planet. Word spread through the military ranks of the world that was recently discovered as a harborage for Old Gods and was to be dealt with as soon as possible. This festering world was to be invaded with the leadership of great commanders throughout the Legion’s ranks, Gorgathor of Amreggar being one of them. The pit lord’s choice for his temporary replacement was Sathen, who was pleased to hear of this decision and assured his master that he will not fail him. Months after Gorgathor’s departure, Sathen was already requesting further additions to his master’s ranks from the more commendable and competent demons. He also chose an ered’ruin by the name of Zagrommak from Gorgathor’s ranks as a leader of a special task force that would consist out of these new additions. Before the actual purpose of this task force was revealed, Sathen found a more important use for it. Heralds of the Rebellion Like years before at the beginning of the First Amreggar Rebellion, disappearances of soldiers could be noticed all around Gorgathor’s districts. Demon overseers reported these occurrences to Sathen, however there was no clue to where and how his minions disappeared. Those that were present for the attempted uprising of the ered'ruin Hazagor and his loyalists would notice the similarities between the present and the rebellion. The Burning Legion already gained a major foothold on Krosh’dar and managed to eradicate every faceless horror that was in the area they arrived at. For the time being the Hark’agur, a major force in the assault, would prepare itself for further encounters with the enemy. It was a small period in which Gorgathor managed to come into contact with Sathen, who informed him of his army’s current situation. Gorgathor wasn’t distraught with the news and was fully aware of a similar attempt of uprising. The pit lord believed the situation was the same, and if someone was foolish enough to try and execute it in the same manner it would be quite easy to subdue it and everyone involved. Sathen and his master kept an open mind nonetheless. Both of them also knew that next time they conversed it would probably be months later, if not longer. Gorgathor already gave Sathen full power over his army and everything else the position of majordomo entitled, after which Sathen began making some changes in the ranks and other affairs. A month later the demon rebel force would be known as the Vileborn, the "true children of the Amreggar Valley". Sathen has not yet discovered if there was an ulterior motive for the betrayal. Foes All Around Ample attacks were made on the Gorthorr forge camps and other sites controlled by the Legion, but the Vileborn were yet to deal a great blow to the demonic army. Sathen was also concerned that one of his houndmasters was in peril, as there was no word from him or his beast pen. With that, Sathen ordered his newly assembled task-force to investigate the matter, which they agreed to without question. It wouldn’t be long after that he learned from his minions that Vortigathis, the ered’ruin houndmaster, had defected to the Vileborn. This act of treason angered many, but a minor inconvenience still. Sathen allowed Sarux to coordinate and plan out the unit’s next assignments while he tended to other, more pressing matters. Zagrommak's Unit The Vileborn were becoming a problem, one that was giving the entire army within the region a bad name. Miniscule rebels, as they were referred to, were something that should’ve been dealt with with great swiftness, and for that failure Sathen was looked down upon by many of those within Amreggar, and others outside the region. He had too much faith in his new task force, while others didn’t believe in the ragtag group despite their few successful missions. While Sathen didn’t give the group much attention, Sarux did, recognizing the few capable soldiers: the brutish felguard Xelach, the cunning satyr Retharis, the sly imp Zergik and another satyr, Kralthius, who Zagrommak would later appoint as his second-in-command. Their one failure infuriated a number of the Gorthorr elite, as they failed to secure the Gorthorr Outpost and a new invention of the forgemaster Razorclaw. Sathen was surprisingly forgiving for this, and allowed them to redeem themselves by trying to retrieve the invention known as “Devastation’s Heart”. Notes *Sathen wears a signent with what seems to be a green crystal piece attached to it. The band is grey and engraved with black words in Eredun. Some believe it is a trophy taken from a fierce foe, while others believe it is a memento of his past which was later shaped into its current state. Sathen values the ring, presumed that it gives him additional power. *Sathen was considered a candidate for the Amreggar Council, though after Gorgathor's departure it was unknown if it was still the case. Indeed he would later be part of the Council, an advisor to Gorgathor, who became one of the three main leaders of the organization. Category:The Burning Legion Category:Demon Category:Warlock Category:Back story Category:The Amreggar Council